


All You've Ever Wanted

by arielf17



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Because DCTV Music Meister, Eclectic Song Choices, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Music Meister AU, Musical Marriage Proposal, darren criss exists in the canon of this universe, do what you will with that information, everyone sings, it causes minor issues for our heroes, musical AU, the songs chosen for this musical au are a reflection of my own taste, they just they sing a whole lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-20 15:06:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18995071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arielf17/pseuds/arielf17
Summary: When he heard piano music coming from his roommate’s room, he thought something might be wrong. But he could chalk that up to Tony being Tony. Then Anthony Edward Stark began to sing, and Steve knew something was horribly wrong.





	All You've Ever Wanted

**Author's Note:**

> so this story was conceived when I rewatched duet for the eight millionth time while scrolling through tumblr and I thought hey. music meister avengers au. WHAT COULD GO WRONG

At first, Steve didn’t know anything was wrong. He’d recalled a vaguely odd dream involving Darren Criss, but that wasn’t really that weird. He got up and got dressed, fully prepared to go about his day.    
  
When he heard piano music coming from his roommate’s room, he thought something might be wrong. But he could chalk that up to Tony being Tony. Then Anthony Edward Stark began to sing, and Steve knew something was horribly wrong.    
  
“So she said what’s the problem baby,” sang Tony, “what’s the problem I don’t know well maybe I’m in love.”    
  
Tony burst through his bedroom door with a stricken look on his face, even as he continued to sing.    
  
“Think about it, every time I think about it, can’t stop thinking ‘bout it.”   
  
Steve understood the stricken look on Tony’s face when he himself started to sing. It was a compulsion, he couldn’t explain it.    
  
“How much longer will it take to cure this?” sang Steve.    
  
Tony raised an eyebrow at Steve, who continued to sing.    
  
“Just to cure it ‘cause I can’t ignore it if it’s love. Makes me wanna turn around and face me but I don’t know nothing ‘bout love, oh.”   
  
Tony joined in once more as they burst out the door of their apartment and walked through their building singing Accidentally In Love with great sincerity.    
  
Once they made it onto the first floor, people were bursting out of their apartments, some still in their pajamas, singing along to music that was somehow still clear as day.    
  
Steve and Tony ended up outside their apartment building surrounded by people dancing in unison. The song ended with the two of them doing some sort of handshake that they had never done before and a mutual shoulder pat that Steve really didn’t understand.    
  
The dancers dispersed, and Steve heard someone slow clapping as Tony whispered what the fuck to himself over and over again. Steve turned to face the source of the sound.    
  
If he didn’t know any better, he would’ve assumed that he was still having his Darren Criss dream. But the figure spoke before Steve could.    
  
“You two can call me Music Meister. Thanks for this opportunity, it’s been ages since I’ve done a musical.”   
  
Steve slapped Tony’s arm a few times to get him to focus up, which he reluctantly did.    
  
“Is that Darren Criss?” asked Tony.    
  
Music Meister chuckled.    
  
“You don’t even have a word for what I am. Well, I ought to go check on the others. Bucky and Pepper in particular.”   
  
“Bucky?” asked Steve at the same time Tony asked “Pepper?” in an equally panicked voice.    
  
Music Meister snapped his fingers and disappeared.    
  


#

  
When Natasha asked Bucky how he was doing, if you asked him what he thought the least likely thing to happen was, he probably would’ve said “Whitney Houston starts playing.” And yet, that’s exactly what happened.    
  
Bucky and Natasha glanced around, wondering where the music was coming from. Then, Bucky did the unspeakable. He began to sing, and only his voice rang out.    
  
“There’s a boy I know,” he sang, “he’s the one I dream of.”    
  
“What is happening?” sighed Natasha.    
  
“Looks into my eyes,” continued Bucky, “takes me to the clouds above.”    
  
Natasha gazed on doing nothing, although really Bucky didn’t know what he expected her to do, as he continued to sing.    
  
“When I wake from dreaming, tell me is it really love?”    
  
Bucky had never been more confused in his life.    
  
“How will I know?”   
  
Natasha surprised him by singing “don’t trust your feelings.”    
  
“How will I know? How will I know?”   
  
“Love can be deceiving.”    
  
“How will I know?”    
  
Bucky was even more confused than he had been a minute and a half ago.    
  
“How will I know if he really loves me? I say a prayer with every heartbeat. I fall in love whenever we meet. I’m asking you what you know about these things.”    
  
Natasha raised an eyebrow at him, as if that were a serious request, and not a line from a song. Then he got up and started to dance and he honestly wanted to die.    
  
“How will I know if he’s thinking of me? I try to phone but I’m too shy, can’t speak. Falling in love is so bittersweet. This love is strong, why do I feel weak?”   
  
Bucky collapsed onto the sofa and Natasha had the audacity to laugh.    
  
“Oh wake me, I’m shaking. Wish I had you near me now. Said there’s no mistaking what I feel is really love.”   
  
Bucky launched into the chorus again, making way too much eye contact. Natasha would know he was thinking about Steve, and that the weirdness was falling at the most inopportune moment.    
  
Bucky just kept on singing, trying not to notice Natasha’s weird barely-there backup vocals. When the song ended, Bucky let loose a string of curses in a combination of languages that would bring a tear to a glass eye.    
  
“What the hell?” asked Natasha.    
  
“Oh my God,” whispered Bucky.    
  
“Somebody has some explaining to do, because I didn’t know the backup vocals to How Will I Know before today,” said Natasha.    
  
“Yeah, but who do we call about this? I’m not even sure I’m awake right now.”   
  
“You know what I always say,” sighed Natasha.    
  
“Sleep deprivation and impossible situations call for Clint Barton?” asked Bucky.    
  
“Exactly.”    
  


#

  
Pepper heard music as she woke up. She thought she recognized the song, but she quickly realized that something weird was going on. She knew the words.    
  
She knew the words, and she sang, and she couldn’t hear the original singer. It was altogether strange. She found herself getting ready as she sang.    
  
“Tumble out of bed and stumble to the kitchen, pour myself a cup of ambition and yawn and stretch and try to come to life.”    
  
Pepper checked her phone. She had four texts, all of which read the same thing: something weird is happening. She kept singing.    
  
“Jump in the shower and the blood starts pumping. Out on the streets, the traffic starts jumping for folks like me on the job from 9 to 5.”    
  
Pepper sang the chorus to what she now recognized as Dolly Parton’s 9 to 5 as four other girls burst out of their apartments and sang along.    
  
“Working 9 to 5, what a way to make a living. Barely getting by, It’s all taking and no giving. They just use your mind, and they never give you credit. It’s enough to drive you crazy if you let it.”    
  
Pepper found that after she parted ways with the girls who sang along at her apartment, women on the street and on the bus sang along with her. The dance number she ended up a part of with a group of women wearing business suits in the street brought new meaning to the texts that she had received.    
  
She texted Tony back first,  _ I got Dolly Parton, what’d you get?  _ He texted her back  _ counting crows _ . Pepper wasn’t sure how she was supposed to respond to that.    
  
Pepper only knew one thing: she had to get through her day without prompting another musical number.    
  


#

  
Our of all the gatherings that had occurred or ever would occur in Clint’s apartment, the “Our Lives Are A Musical Now Courtesy of Magical Darren Criss” gathering was the weirdest one of all.    
  
The gathering included Steve, Bucky, Natasha, Pepper, and Tony. Clint had no idea why it was happening. He also knew that there were worse things. But then again, he had never actually experienced a magically induced musical number, so maybe it was as frightening as the others made it out to be.    
  
“What I don’t understand,” said Clint, “is why this is happening in the first place.”    
  
A man who, even Clint had to admit, was a dead ringer for Darren Criss, suddenly appeared. Steve and Tony had referred to him as Music Meister.    
  
“That is a great question, Clint,” said Music Meister, “luckily for all of you, I know just how to answer it.”    
  
“Oh no,” said Bucky.    
  
“Yes, Bucky. Yes.”    
  
Music Meister looked Bucky directly in the eyes as he began to sing.    
  
“Think of your fellow man. Lend him a helping hand. Put a little love in your heart.”    
  
Music began to play.    
  
“You see it’s getting late,” sang Bucky with a dead look in his eyes, “oh please don’t hesitate. Put a little love in your heart.”   
  
Music Meister winked at Bucky, then winked out of Clint’s field of vision.    
  
“And the world,” sang Clint, “will be a better place.”   
  
It was strangely horrifying, but he wasn’t gonna dwell on it. And then Natasha started singing.    
  
“And the world will be a better place for you and me.”    
  
“You just wait and see,” sang Tony.    
  
Steve and Pepper sang in harmony, which Clint hadn’t even known they knew how to do.    
  
“Another day goes by and still the children cry. Put a little love in your heart. If you want the world to know we won’t let hatred grow. Put a little love in your heart.”    
  
After the song had ended, Clint had to admit that it was very unnerving.    
  
“Alright,” said Clint, “we need a musical expert.”   
  
“Oh no,” said Natasha, “he’s so weird.”   
  
“Come on, Nat, he’s nice,” said Steve.    
  
“He’s a mega weirdo and so is his sibling, but we need him,” said Bucky.    
  
“Guys,” said Tony, “he’s our friend. And I know Loki can be...”   
  
“A dick?” suggested Clint.    
  
“Yes, that’s very true, Loki can be a dick. But so can everyone in this room. I’ll call Bruce, and we can all head over.”   
—   
“Your life is turning into a musical?” asked Bruce.    
  
He had received a lot of strange phone calls from Tony over the years, but they made logical sense to some degree. But the musical thing made no sense.    
  
Bruce wasn’t even sure he believed it. But if he didn’t believe it, why was he surprising his boyfriend that evening with a gaggle of six idiots, all of whom had been involved in improbable musical numbers that day?   
  
When Thor answered the door, he smiled, then saw the gaggle of idiots and quickly course corrected.    
  
“What’s going on, guys?” asked Thor.    
  
“They’re having an issue. Can we come in?” asked Bruce.    
  
“Of course.”   
  
Thor stepped aside and allowed the seven of them to enter.    
  
“So what’s the problem?” asked Thor.    
  
“Well, it’s a little hard to explain,” said Tony.    
  
“And even once it’s explained, you have no idea what it’s like until you experience it,” added Clint.    
  
“It’s super weird,” said Steve.    
  
“We don’t know if the people around us even notice,” said Pepper.    
  
“And we don’t know why it’s happening,” said Bucky.    
  
“Guys,” said Natasha, “we just have to come out and say it. Thor, we’ve been-“   
  
Natasha was interrupted by a sudden emergence of a brass section.    
  
“This better not be mine,” grumbled Bucky.    
  
“Is this ABBA?” asked Tony.    
  
“Love me or leave me,” sang Thor, “make your choice, but believe me: I love you. I do I do I do I do I do.”    
  
Loki walked out of their bedroom and raised an eyebrow at the whole situation.    
  
“I can’t conceal it,” continued Thor, “don’t you see, can’t you feel it? Don’t you too? I do I do I do I do I do.”   
  
“I see you went with ABBA then,” said Loki, walking into the kitchen nonchalantly.    
  
Bruce didn’t know what he expected when Tony explained the situation to him, but his boyfriend serenading him in front of their friends was pretty out of the question.    
  
Thor pulled Bruce to his feet by his hands and continued to sing.    
  
“Oh I’ve been dreaming through my lonely past. Now I just made it, I found you last. So come on, now let’s try it, I love you, can’t deny it. ‘Cause it’s true. I do I do I do I do I do.”   
  
Thor seemed to come out of a trance as the instrumental break began.    
  
“So that’s what we’ve been dealing with,” said Tony.    
  
“That is quite jarring,” said Thor.    
  
“Wait, this isn’t a part of your thing?” asked Loki, bursting into the living room.    
  
“No, should I still do that? There’s clearly some mystical interference here,” said Thor.    
  
“Then you should definitely do it,” continued Loki, “Think about what a great story it would be. I’ll go get it. You just keep doing whatever it is you’re doing.”   
  
“Right. Got it.”   
  
Loki ran out of the room and into Thor’s room. Thor touched his forehead to Bruce’s.    
  
“Oh, no hard feelings between you and me if we can’t make it but just wait and see. So come on now let’s try it, I love you, can’t deny it. ‘Cause it’s true, I do I do I do I do I do.”    
  
Loki walked back into the room, holding something behind their back.    
  
“So love me or leave me, make your choice, but believe me: I love you. I do I do I do I do I do.”   
  
Thor took a step back and held out his hand behind his back. His sibling placed something into the palm of his hand.    
  
“I can’t conceal it, don’t you see? Can’t you feel it? Don’t you too? I do I do I do I do I do.”    
  
Thor got down on one knee and revealed the box he was holding as the brass section faded out.    
  
“Thor, oh my God,” said Bruce.    
  
He couldn’t think of anything else appropriate to say.    
  
“Robert Bruce Banner, will you marry me?” asked Thor.    
  
“His name is Robert?” asked Tony.    
  
“That’s what you want to focus on right now?” chided Steve.    
  
Pepper shushed them, an action for which Bruce was eternally grateful.    
  
“Yes.”    
  
Bruce’s friends, including Loki, clapped as Thor gave Bruce the ring and stood up. Thor hugged Bruce clean off the ground.    
  
“I didn’t mean to do that in front of all of your friends,” said Thor.    
  
“You’re our friend too, Thor,” said Natasha.    
  
“Yeah, congratulations, guys,” said Tony.    
  
“Thank you, really,” said Thor, “and it’s fairly obvious what you need to do to solve your problem.”   
  
“What do they need to do?” asked Bruce.    
  
Thor gave Bruce a dopey smile, then snorted.    
  
“Loki, why don’t you tell them? It’ll just sound cheesy if I say it.”    
  
“Very well,” said Loki, “this is a musical now. You need to get your love lives in order.”   
  
“That’s idiotic,” said Natasha.    
  
“Completely ridiculous,” said Clint.    
  
“Absolutely bonkers,” said Pepper.    
  
“Kind of sweet, but not happening,” said Tony.    
  
“Super not happening,” said Bucky.    
  
“It’s impossible,” said Steve.    
  
“Why?” asked Loki.    
  
“It just is, Loki,” said Steve.    
  
“So, if you want to solve the romantic entanglement, and if the musical weren’t happening, how would you go about it?”   
  
“I guess...I’d call Sam.”    
  
“Just make an effort,” said Thor.    
  


#

  
“Hey Sam. I know I’ve never taken you up on it before, but I think I might really need your help. It’s about, well, I’ll explain that in person, I guess. Just text me and we can get together to talk about it. This is Steve, by the way.”    
  
The two of them had sat there in the coffee shop as Steve explained everything that had happened: Accidentally In Love, Music Meister, showing up at Clint’s, Thor’s proposal, and Loki’s advice.    
  
Sam did not say anything for a full two minutes. In Sam’s defense, what the fuck was he supposed to say?   
  
“What exactly do you need me for?” asked Sam.    
  
“Bucky.”   
  
Sam would make Steve admit his feelings for Bucky out loud or he would die trying.    
  
“What about Bucky?” asked Sam.    
  
“Sam, I know Rhodey told you.”   
  
“How could you possibly know that?” asked Sam.    
  
Steve smirked.    
  
“Because Tony knows what I know, Rhodey knows what Tony knows, and you know what Rhodey knows.”    
  
“Technically Tony told Pepper who told Maria who told me, which is a very upsetting way to find out. Bucky doesn’t know?”    
  
“No. And if I want to stop the damn musical, I have to tell him. And I can’t do that Sam, I can’t do that to Bucky.”   
  
“Why not?”   
  
“I can’t bring him down like that. I know I’m a lot, Sam, and he’s never abandoned me, not ever, not for one second, not for the past 20 years.”    
  
“Look man, I haven’t known you for all that time, but I’ve known you for quite some time. I’ve known Bucky too. And you guys have always been willing to do anything for each other. You both deserve to be with someone who will do anything for you.”    
  
Steve looked down.    
  
“Steve, you’re amazing, and he’d be lucky to have you. I’ve always thought that.”    
  
“Thanks, Sam.”   
  
A look of relief flooded Steve’s features. Then music started to play and the relief disappeared. Sam immediately recognized the song and knew it was for him. He hoped the magic-induced singing wasn’t as horrifying as Steve had made it out to be.    
  
Then Sam stood up and started dancing. He was unsure how well that would go over. Then a small group of people Sam had never met got up and danced behind Sam.    
  
“When you wish upon a star,” sang Sam, “your dreams will take you very far yeah. When you wish upon a dream, life ain’t always what it seems oh yeah.”    
  
Steve looked positively horrified but honestly, Sam was having the time of his life.    
  
“Once you see your light so clear, yeah. In the sky so very dear yeah.”    
  
Sam dragged Steve to his feet and danced him through the coffee shop with a friendly hand on his shoulder.    
  
“You’re a shining star,” sang Sam, “no matter who you are. Shining bright to see what you can truly be.”    
  
Sam didn’t think he would ever be using Earth Wind and Fire to encourage one of his closest friends to go after the guy he’d had a crush on for literally ever.    
  
Sam Wilson had no regrets.    
  


#

  
Bucky Barnes had so many regrets. He wasn’t going to go to the trouble of listing them, because he refused to be like that. But number one on his list was probably moving in with Natasha.    
  
All she’d done since Loki’s advice was talk about how ridiculous the whole thing was, and Bucky was getting pretty exasperated. He was still thinking about what Steve meant by “impossible”. Natasha was probably pretty exasperated with him too.    
  
“I mean, the whole thing is stupid,” said Natasha, “I mean, why us?”    
  
“Well, we are a group of romantic disasters,” suggested Bucky.    
  
“I take offense to that remark,” said Natasha.    
  
“So you’re saying if Clint Barton showed up at our apartment right now,” laughed Bucky, “and said he was madly in love with you and wanted to whisk you away to a shooting range or parkour tournament or whatever the hell it is you two do, you wouldn’t be all over that?”    
  
Natasha snorted.    
  
“Fair point, but that’s highly unlikely. And the song choices are totally weird. Does something trigger them?”   
  
“Might be personal preference, or past experience. I did once sob-sing How Will I Know to myself while wasted in the back of my car at senior prom.”   
  
“See, I didn’t need to know that. You should try saying a buzzword and seeing if it triggers a song.”    
  
Bucky shrugged. He would give it a go. There was a knock on the door. Bucky got up to answer it. Unsurprisingly, it was Clint Barton.    
  
“Hey Bucky,” said Clint.    
  
Bucky decided to give the buzzword thing a try. He leaned up against the door jamb.    
  
“Well, well, well,” said Bucky, “isn’t this unusual.”    
  
Horns started to play and Bucky knew he had succeeded.    
  
“I hate you,” grumbled Clint as he ducked under Bucky’s arm and walked into the apartment.    
  
“Go get ‘em, tiger,” laughed Bucky.    
  
“Clint? What are you doing-“   
  
Bucky turned around just as Clint started to sing to Natasha.    
  
“It’s not unusual to be loved by anyone. It’s not unusual to have fun with anyone. But when I see you hanging about with anyone, it’s not unusual to see me cry, I wanna die.”   
  
“Well, that seems over dramatic,” said Bucky.    
  
Clint ignored him and kept singing.    
  
“It’s not unusual to go out at anytime. But when I see you out and about it’s such a crime. If you should ever want to be loved by anyone, it’s not unusual.”    
  
“It happens everyday,” sang Bucky, “no matter what you say. You find it happens all the time. Love will never do what you want it to.”    
  
“Why can’t this crazy love be mine?” sang Clint.    
  
Natasha surged up and kissed Clint as the instrumental break began.    
  
“Yeah, you kids have fun,” sighed Bucky as he walked into his room.    
  
Then he received something he had received only twice before in his life: a text from Tony Stark.    
  
_ Meet me outside the Lee building at 5:40 tomorrow. Hopefully Music Meister will take care of the rest.  _   
  


#

  
Steve got there early, and so did Bruce. They stood there in awkward silence for a few moments.    
  
“So...Tony And Bucky are late,” said Bruce.    
  
“I think they’d really get along if they spent more time together,” said Steve.    
  
“Me too. But I don’t think you want that. Tony’s not great at keeping secrets.”   
  
Steve chuckled.    
  
“Well, if Music Meister gets his way, he won’t have to keep my secret for much longer.”   
  
“Well, you never know what might happen,” said Bruce.    
  
“Yeah, but you’re way too happy for me to take you seriously.”    
  
“Yeah, I’ll cop to that.”    
  
Bucky walked up to them and asked the question that was on everyone’s minds.    
  
“Where’s Tony?”   
  
Pepper left the building and started walking towards them. Steve saw Tony emerge from behind a bush and adjust himself.    
  
“Hey guys. What’s going on?” she asked.    
  
Steve, Bucky, and Bruce answered by launching into singing a capella, on which Tony would presumably take the lead.    
  
“You’re just too good to be true,” sang Tony.    
  
Pepper turned around immediately.    
  
“Can’t take my eyes off of you.”   
  
Tony walked around Pepper so that his back was to Steve and the others. He literally called them there to be his backup singers.    
  
“You’d be like heaven to touch. I wanna hold you so much. At long last love has arrived. I thank God I’m alive. You’re just too good to be true. Can’t take my eyes off of you.”   
  
Pepper looked half confused and half delighted.    
  
“Pardon the way that I stare,” continued Tony, “there’s nothing else to compare. The sight of you leaves me weak. There are no words left to speak. But if you feel like I feel, please let me know that it’s real.”    
  
Steve, Bucky, and Bruce harmonized with Tony.    
  
“You’re just too good to be true. Can’t take my eyes off of you.”    
  
Then a weirdly intense horn section cut in and Steve, Bucky, and Bruce all began to dance while Tony stood there vamping.    
  
“I love you baby,” belted Tony, “and if it’s quite alright, I need you baby to warm the lonely night, I love you baby, trust in me when I say. Oh pretty baby, don’t bring me down I pray, oh pretty baby, now that I’ve found you stay and let me love you baby, let me love you.”    
  
Steve, Bucky, and Bruce continued to dance as the music continued and Tony sang.    
  
“You’re just too good to be true. Can’t take my eyes off of you. You’d be like heaven to touch. Wanna hold you so much. At long last love has arrived and I thank God I’m alive.”   
  
The three of them joined in with a harmony again.    
  
“You’re just too good to be true. Can’t take my eyes off of you.”   
  
Tony joined in on the weird instrumental dance which ended with the three of them lifting him into the air as he continued to sing.    
  
“I love you baby and if it’s quite alright I need you baby, to warm the lonely night, I love you baby, trust in me when I say. Oh pretty baby, don’t bring me down I pray, oh pretty baby, now that I’ve found you stay, oh pretty baby, trust in me when I say.”    
  
The three of them deposited Tony directly in front of a now openly gleeful Pepper.   
  
“I need you baby. Well won’t you come my way? Oh pretty baby, now that I’ve found you stay and let me love you baby let me love you.”    
  
The music faded out and Steve was certain that he had never done anything more ridiculous in his life.    
  
“That is the most ridiculous thing I’ve ever done,” remarked Bucky as Tony left with Pepper on his arm, offering the three of them a conspiratorial wink.    
  
“And then, there were two,” said Bruce, looking at Steve and Bucky.    
  
“I’m working on some stuff,” grumbled Steve.    
  
“What about you, Bucky? You working on some stuff?” asked Bruce.    
  
“No. But if Nat and Clint end up managing to get me drunk then I might start working on some stuff.”    
  
“Yeah that’s not gonna go over well,” laughed Steve.    
  
“Something wrong with your memory, Stevie? I’m a charming drunk,” teased Bucky.    
  
Steve snorted. Of course that’s how Bucky saw it.    
  
“You’re a sappy drunk, Buck, there’s a difference.”   
  
“Well, how else am I gonna work up the courage to solve my boy problems?” asked Bucky.    
  
It felt like a trap, one that Steve willingly fell into.    
  
“Then why don’t you come over tonight, I’ll tell you how I’m fixing to solve my boy problems, and if you’re not properly inspired, then I’ll get you drunk. Deal?”    
  
“Deal.”   
  


#

  
“You’re going to go over to Steve’s to talk about boys? Are you crazy?” asked Natasha.    
  
“Look, we’re the only ones left. He’s gonna tell me about his problem, I’ll quick get my heart broken, and the musical will be over. Everybody wins.”    
  
“Yeah, except you,” said Natasha.    
  
Bucky pulled on his jacket and kissed Natasha on the cheek.    
  
“Not everyone gets their happy ending, kid.”    
  
Clint walked out of the kitchen and sized up Bucky.    
  
“Dude. You look like you’re going off to war,” said Clint.    
  
“He is,” said Natasha.    
  
Bucky recognized the opening to Love is A Battlefield, and Clint beamed.    
  
“Is this payback for Tom Jones?” asked Bucky.    
  
“This is beyond my wildest dreams,” laughed Clint.    
  
“We are young,” sighed Bucky, “heartache to heartache we stand. No promises, no demands.”   
  
Bucky turned and exited the apartment. He leant up against the door.    
  
“Love is a battlefield.”   
  
He wasn’t even surprised when a group of people burst from their apartments and sang.    
  
“We are strong, no one can tell us we’re wrong. Searching our hearts for so long, both of us knowing...”   
  
“Love is a battlefield,” sang Bucky.    
  
He walked out of his building as the people edged back into their apartments.    
  
“You’re making me go, you’re making me stay. Why do you hurt me so bad?” he sang.    
  
The cold air didn’t bother him, he was on his way to help Steve. He would always help Steve.    
  
“It would help me to know,” he sang, “do I stand in your way? Or am I the best thing you’ve had?”    
  
He would be there for Steve no matter what happened that night. Not in a creepy way, in a way that respected Steve’s boundaries and however he felt about Bucky.    
  
“Believe me, believe me, I can’t tell you why. But I’m trapped by your love, and I’m chained to your side.”    
  
Bucky jumped up on the bench at the bus stop as a group of various street urchins danced around him.    
  
“We are young. Heartache to heartache we stand. No promises, no demands. Love is a battlefield. We are strong. No one can tell us we’re wrong. Searching our hearts for so long, both of us knowing.”   
  
Bucky kept walking on his own. One way or another, that night would leave everything out in the open.    
  


#

  
Steve had never felt relieved at the pure absence of sound, specifically My Doorbell. Because even though he didn’t have a doorbell, he was waiting on Bucky. When there was a knock on the door, Steve wiped off his palms on his jeans before answering.    
  
“Hey,” said Bucky.    
  
Steve and Bucky sat down on the couch. Steve knew what he had to do. He just hoped Music Meister knew what he was planning.    
  
“So,” said Bucky, “why don’t you tell me about your boy?”    
  
Steve smirked sadly as soft piano music began to play.    
  
“I’ve been trying to tell you for a long time,” said Steve.    
  
He took a deep breath.    
  
“Oh it’s you,” sang Steve, “I know. You’re the one I dream of.”   
  
Steve wasn’t sure if Bucky’s eyes were widening at the song choice or Steve’s confession, so he just kept going.    
  
“Looks into my eyes, take me to the clouds above.”    
  
Steve tucked his knees to his chest. Bucky was obviously in deep shock. Whatever. Steve wasn’t going anywhere. He would get this out if it killed him.    
  
“Oh I lose control. Can’t seem to get enough. When I wake from dreaming, tell me is it really love?”    
  
Bucky had surprised Steve a lot. They had been friends for 20 years, it was bound to happen from time to time. But Bucky joining in on the song was just about the last thing Steve expected.    
  
“How will I know if you really love me?” sang Bucky.    
  
Steve, still confused and unsteady, met Bucky’s eyes as the other man continued to sing.    
  
“I say a prayer with every heartbeat. I fall in love whenever we meet. I’m asking you what you know about these things.”   
  
“How will I know,” sang Steve, “if you’re thinking of me? I try to call but I’m too shy, can’t speak.”   
  
“Falling in love,” sang Bucky, “is so bittersweet. This love is strong why do I feel weak?”   
  
Bucky touched his forehead to Steve’s as the lilting piano continued.    
  
“Oh, wake me,” the two sang, “I’m shaking. Wish I had you near me now. Said there’s no mistaking what I feel is really love.”    
  
Bucky pulled Steve to his feet and the two of them danced close together and traded “How will I knows” back and forth.    
  
“How will I know if you really love me?” sang Bucky.    
  
“I say a prayer with every heartbeat,” sang Steve.    
  
“I fall in love whenever we meet.”   
  
“I’m asking you what you know about these things?”   
  
“How will I know,” they both continued, “if you’re thinking of me? I try to call but I’m too shy, can’t speak. This love is strong, why do I feel weak.”   
  
Steve pulled down on Bucky’s neck and kissed him. Bucky tightened his grip around Steve’s waist and kissed him back gently.    
  
“Finally.”    
  
Surprisingly, it was neither Steve nor Bucky who spoke. It was Music Meister.    
  
“I’ve been watching you two for quite some time,” he said.    
  
“So you just sit around waiting to trap the romantically challenged in musicals?” asked Bucky.    
  
“You wouldn’t even understand how I spend my time,” laughed Music Meister.    
  
“You gotta stop saying shit like that,” said Steve, recalling the first time he had met Music Meister.    
  
“Why?”    
  
“Because it’s annoying,” Steve laughed.    
  
“So,” said Bucky, “Clint and Natasha. Tony and Pepper. Me and Steve. That’s really all you wanted?”    
  
“Why not? After all, Bucky,” teased Music Meister, “it’s all you’ve ever wanted.”    
  
Bucky blushed. Steve was just about to try to set Bucky at ease, say that it was all he ever wanted too, when two figures burst into his apartment at breakneck speeds.    
  
“Why’s that guy got a lightning bolt on his chest?” asked Bucky.    
  
The guy did in fact have a lightning bolt on his chest, and the girl seemed familiar.    
  
“Oh you don’t have them here? That’s a shame, they’re a hoot,” said Music Meister.    
  
“A hoot?” asked the girl.    
  
“Yes, Supergirl,” said Music Meister, “a hoot. Now if you’ll excuse me, I’ve got lessons to teach, and scores to settle.”    
  
Steve knew Music Meister was showboating as a portal opened up behind him and he leapt through it with a word farewell.    
  
“Toodles!”

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed this musical trainwreck. I love the avengers and the flash and supergirl and darren criss and whitney houston and all of you <3


End file.
